1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and an image processing apparatus, in which a plurality of images are taken in at different viewpoints to provide an image to be observed at a position of a viewpoint corresponding to a present position of the eyes of an observer.
2. Related Background Art
There are stereo displays and lenticular displays known as conventional apparatus for stereoscopically displaying images seen from a plurality of viewpoints. In the stereo displays, video images from two cameras are alternately switched at high speed to be displayed, so that an observer can stereoscopically observe the video images using shutter glasses or polarization glasses synchronized with the switching. Further, the lenticular displays are arranged as follows. For example, let A, B, C, D be images from four cameras and A (1,1) be a pixel position (1,1) in A. The images A, B, C, D from the cameras are arranged in the pixel unit (x,y) in order on a liquid crystal display 191, as shown in FIG. 24A. A lenticular sheet 192 is attached to the front face, as shown in FIG. 24B. As so arranged, the video images from four viewpoints can be stereoscopically expressed (Papers C, Institute of Electrical Engineers of Japan, Vol. 112 No. 5, 1992, PP281-282; Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 3-269680).